


Roger That

by Eilera



Series: This Isn't a Procedural Cop Show [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Humor, If You Squint - Freeform, Inappropriate Comm Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Matt is a little Shit, Okay maybe a little plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shatt, Shiro loves it, Undercover Missions, top matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilera/pseuds/Eilera
Summary: Matt’s lips stretched into his signature shit-eating grin.What would it take to make Shiro break character?“Did I mention you look hella fine in that suit, baby?” Matt murmured, lowering his voice to the tone he reserved for the bedroom.Shiro set his mug down, returning to his newspaper without even a twitch.“Of course, I’d rather see you out of it. You can keep the tie, though. Something for me to grab onto while I fuck you senseless.”(In which Shiro is undercover to meet an informant and Matt gets a bit carried away over the comms.)





	Roger That

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote some smut for this series, oh my God, please forgive me. I wrote this because I had a sudden idea and it wouldn't leave me alone. 
> 
> This is part of my police AU series: This Isn't A Procedural Cop Show. You don't really need to have read the rest to enjoy this, though. For those of you that have read it, consider this to be somewhere in between Fractured and Breakout. I know this probably isn't the fic you wanted to see (I'm still so sorry about that cliffhanger) but this is my offering to you while you await the next main installment.
> 
> Special thanks to [DeathByStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByStorm/works) for beta'ing as usual.
> 
> I'd also like to thank [Giraffvinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu) for also beta'ing this for me and assuring me it's not a pile of steaming garbage.

Matt was bored.

He sighed, adjusting his slouch so that he slid further down his chair. He was holed up in a cheap hotel room, watching the live surveillance footage of some shitty Starbucks down the street. The quality was questionable, but he could still see everything relatively fine. There was a group of teens in the far corner, playing some kind of game on their Nintendo Switch. Matt squinted at the screen but couldn’t tell if they were trading Pokemon or something.

Next to the teens were a couple of tired office workers, drinking their coffee with zombie-like efficiency. In the middle of the seating area, were two adults on their laptops, probably some hipsters pretending to write books. Matt had no clue.

And there, in the front corner by the window, was Shiro, sipping on some ridiculously overpriced tea while he read the newspaper.

Shiro was meeting with an important informant who was very touchy about being caught. And so, they’d decided to go with a simple undercover look, leaving Shiro dressed like a regular office worker, complete with suit and tie. Matt was just keeping an eye out on him through the surveillance and through their coms because Shiro attracted trouble almost as much as Matt caused it.

Matt drummed his fingers on the table, letting his eyes rest on his boyfriend. He would be the first to admit that Shiro looked damn fine in that suit and tie, and the thick-framed glasses he had on were _not_ helping his concentration. No, sir.

“Shirooooo, I’m so bored,” Matt whined, slumping down far enough that he could only just barely see over the table.

Shiro hummed quietly, flipping the page of his newspaper. He was too damn good at that poker face. An army of rhinos could go barrelling down the street and he wouldn’t even bat an eyelash. What in the world would it take to-

Oh.

Matt’s lips stretched into his signature shit-eating grin.

What _would_ it take to make Shiro break character?

“Hey, pumpkin, wanna play a game?”

Shiro raised his cup of tea to his mouth to cover his lips. “Something tells me I’m not going to have a choice here.”

“Nope.” Matt smirked, pushing himself back up so he could stare at the screen intently. The time was 1413. Let the countdown begin.

“Did I mention you look hella fine in that suit, baby?” Matt murmured, lowering his voice to the tone he reserved for the bedroom.

Shiro set his mug down, returning to his newspaper without even a twitch.

“Of course, I’d rather see you out of it. You can keep the tie, though. Something for me to grab onto while I fuck you senseless.”

Matt couldn’t quite tell if Shiro’s arm twitched because he smoothly transitioned into resting his chin on his hand. Damn, he was _good_.

“Or maybe I could blindfold you with it? Leave you at my mercy while I spank that cute ass of yours?”

“You’re ridiculous,” Shiro murmured. Did he sound a bit breathless? Matt couldn’t quite tell.

“That’s my middle name, hot stuff.”

“I thought it was Matthew ‘Mathematics’ Holt?”

“It’s whatever you want it to be, beefcake.”

On the screen, Shiro shook his head in amusement as if he’d just read something funny in the newspaper.

Well, this wasn’t working. Time to pull out the big guns.

Matt let out a low moan. “Shiro, are you hungry, baby? I want you to swallow me up. You look so pretty with your lips wrapped around my cock.”

Did Shiro just lick his lips? Matt peered at the screen but Shiro’s head was tilted down too much.

“No one in that café has any idea how much you love sucking dick, but _I_ do.”

Matt was most certainly not exaggerating there. Shiro loved giving blow jobs and, damn, he was fucking phenomenal at it. “I see the way your eyes roll back when I press inside, how you moan when I come down your throat.”

Matt’s hand reached unconsciously for his crotch, pressing his palm against his dick through his pants. Just thinking about Shiro like that was sending electric sparks of excitement straight through him. He couldn’t stop the tiny mewl from slipping past his lips and he could have sworn he heard Shiro’s breath hitch.

“I can’t concentrate on anything but the thought of you riding my cock, _fuck_ , you always feel so good.” His hand shot down his own pants, ripping a small gasp from his throat as his fingers wrapped around his length. “ _Ah,_ want you here right now so I can fuck you hard, fuck you good. Fill you up again and again until you can’t take it anymore…”

Matt bucked up into his hand, a guttural groan rumbling through his chest. On the screen, Shiro shifted in his chair, casually reaching for his jacket so he could drape it across his lap.

Matt hardly even noticed, pre-come dripping down his cock, coating his fingers in slick and soiling his boxers. He panted as his hand pumped up and down, the delicious friction was not quite what he wanted but it would have to do.

Surely Shiro could hear his rhythmic movements, hear how his breath hitched and stuttered with every squeeze of Matt’s fingers. Shiro was sitting there looking so poised and collected while he listened to Matt fall apart at just the thought of him.

The bell above the front door jingled as their informant sauntered into the café.

“F-fuck, Shiro,” Matt moaned, head falling back as heat built up, threatening to overwhelm him. He was so _close_ -

“Come for me, Matt,” Shiro murmured, voice deep and assured and fucking oozing with command.

Matt came with a choked off gasp, pleasure washing over him like a tidal wave. His vision darkened briefly as his hips stuttered through his orgasm, leaving him breathless.

Well, damn, that wasn’t what Matt had been planning at all. He’d wanted to get _Shiro_ all hot and bothered. Instead, Matt was the one covered in his own spunk and struggling to put his brain back together.

Through heavy-lidded eyes, Matt watched as the informant carefully stepped past Shiro, slipping him a USB flash drive before making his way to another seat to await his order.

“Transfer successful,” Shiro whispered into the mic, gathering up his stuff. Matt couldn’t help but notice that he carefully kept his jacket over his crotch. “I’ll rendezvous with you at the hotel in ten.”

“Roger that,” Matt said, giving a lazy salute to the screen.

“Oh, and Matt?”

“Yeah?”

“You better be willing to follow up on those promises.”

Oh.

Fuck yeah.

“Shiro, my tasty tater tot, when have I _ever_ let you down?”

\----------------------------------------------------

As soon as Shiro stepped through the rickety door of their cheap motel room, Matt had him pressed up against it, mouth hot on his neck as his hands found their way up under his shirt. Shiro dropped his suitcase, not even caring when it popped open and vomited fake paperwork onto the floor. He captured Matt’s lips with his own, groaning as Matt fucked into his mouth with his tongue.

Matt pulled away, trailing kisses down his throat as he unbuttoned Shiro’s shirt. Shiro’s heart twitched uncomfortably at the thought of baring his scars, but Matt’s presence soothed away the feeling. He knew Shiro’s scars almost as well as Shiro himself. There was no judgement there.

“Did you have fun teasing me today?” Shiro asked, shrugging off his suit jacket so Matt could peel off his shirt. Shiro couldn’t help but notice Matt had left his tie in place.

“I’m gonna have more fun fucking you today,” Matt grinned, smoothing his hands over Shiro’s chest as he licked at Shiro’s collarbone. His nimble fingers found Shiro’s belt, tugging it off in one swift pull. “You’re so fucking perfect, oh my God. You didn’t break character at all.”

“Patience yield-ah!” Shiro gasped as Matt’s hand slid over his crotch, rubbing in gentle circles and sending white hot pleasure up his spine. He tried to buck forward, but Matt pressed a firm hand on his hip, holding him in place.

“No, we’re doing this _my_ way,” he growled, capturing Shiro’s lips once more with a demanding nip.

Shiro groaned into it, dick twitching in his pants at the commanding tone. Fuck, Matt knew just what to say to get under his skin. Sitting calm and casual at the café had been _torture_.

Matt pulled back, surveying him. The look in his eyes sent a shiver of anticipation coursing through his body.

“On your knees. Now.”

Shiro’s breath shuddered as he slid down to his knees eagerly, hands automatically reaching up to grip Matt’s hips. Matt was already hard, dick straining against his pants. Shiro could feel saliva building in his mouth at the thought of what was coming next.

Matt’s fingers slid through Shiro’s white floof, pressing it away from his face.

“You look so hot like this,” he murmured, using his free hand to free his cock from his pants. “You deserve a reward.” He gripped Shiro’s tie, tugging him closer.

That was all the encouragement Shiro needed. He surged forward, fingers tightening on Matt’s hips as he ran his tongue along the base before swallowing him whole.

“Fuck…” Matt hissed, muscles tensing as he fought not to buck forward.

Shiro hummed around the cock in his mouth, pulling back before sliding forward eagerly. The fingers in his hair squeezed, almost to the point of pain, but the feeling just heightened the sensations. He settled into a rhythm, soaking up the sounds Matt made as he worked him like a seasoned porn star.

“S-shiro… _ah_ …love watching you suck my cock. So good,” Matt gasped, hips snapping forward involuntarily.

Shiro went with it, throat constricting around it as he sunk down to the base. Drool leaked from the corner of his mouth, but he didn’t even care. He loved doing this for Matt, so much so that he could feel his own dick strain against his pants, pre-come leaking from the tip.

After a moment Matt tugged lightly at Shiro’s hair and Shiro obliged, pulling off his cock with a lewd pop.

Matt heaved a deep breath, visibly trying to control himself as his fingers scratched gently at Shiro’s scalp.

“Damn, that was close. You’re always so good at that, jelly bean.”

Shiro’s heart thrilled at the praise, soaking it up like a cat in the sun.

“But I didn’t want the party to end too soon. So,” Matt paused, circling around Shiro with contemplative footsteps.

Shiro remained on his knees, shivering as he felt Matt’s eyes burn into his skin. He was so impossibly turned on right now, he almost couldn’t think straight.

“Tell me how badly you want me to fuck you.”

Shiro groaned, eyes sliding shut at Matt’s tone. Fuck. He swallowed convulsively, heat pooling in his gut.

“I want you to fuck me,” he murmured, face heating up in embarrassment and arousal. “Now.”

Matt ran his hand along the back of Shiro’s shoulders as he moved to stand in front of him. “Better get those pants off then, beefcake.”

Shiro couldn’t get out of his clothes fast enough, shucking the suit pants and his boxers all in one go. Matt’s grin widened as he took his time admiring Shiro’s body.

“I still can’t believe I get all of _this_.” He gestured to Shiro before stepping closer, reaching out for Shiro’s tie to tug him forward into a heated kiss, open mouthed and wet.

“I should be saying the same thing,” Shiro panted, sliding his hand under Matt’s shirt to feel his smooth skin. “Why are you still dressed?”

Matt crowded Shiro towards the bed, giving him a gentle push onto it. “I’m gonna fuck you with my clothes on, sweet cheeks.” 

Shiro choked on a moan as Matt crawled up onto the bed with him, pushing his legs open like he was entitled to it. The movement sent another shot of white-hot arousal straight down to his toes.

“I’m gonna-wait, fuck. We don’t have any lube!”

Shiro groaned, pressing his head back into the pillow. “B-briefcase…”

Matt raised an eyebrow at him before bouncing off the bed to inspect the open briefcase on the floor.

“My, my, Shirogane. You’re such a bad boy,” Matt teased, bending over to pick up the small bottle of lube Shiro had hastily purchased on his way back to the hotel. “I _like_ it.”

“I had something very particular on my mind, thanks to you.”

Matt grinned, putting his hand to his chest as if he was touched by Shiro’s words. “You are _so_ welcome.”

It didn’t take Matt long to crawl back onto the bed, clearly just as eager as Shiro to get to the main event. As he pressed his slick fingers into Shiro’s entrance, Shiro moaned, dick twitching as the fingers brushed just the right spot.

“Matt, _please_ -“

“Oh, reduced to begging now, I see.”

Shiro tried to roll his hips to get some friction but Matt held him down, fucking Shiro with his fingers at a painfully slow pace. He curled over Shiro, pressing their lips together in another filthy kiss and swallowing Shiro’s desperate moan.

A third finger joined the other two, filling him up further but not enough, never enough.

“Matt!”

“Tell me what you want, baby.”

“I- _ah_ \- want what you p-promised!”

Shiro needed it. _Needed_ it.

Matt hummed as he scissored his fingers, spreading Shiro’s legs even wider. He always liked a demonstration of how flexible Shiro was. “I don’t remember promising anything.”

Shiro clawed at the sheets in frustration, a low growl rumbling through his chest as clenched around those tantalizing fingers.

“I want you to f-fill me up,” Shiro gasped, knowing that Matt wouldn’t be able to resist.

Sure enough, Matt’s eyes darkened with arousal. “As you wish.”

Shiro’s overloaded brain registered the movie reference, but before he could say anything it melted away with a surge of pleasure as Matt pressed in, stretching him just right. Shiro’s head fell back, eyes rolling back as Matt bottomed out, staying like that for a moment so Shiro could adjust to it.

Matt pressed a soft kiss to Shiro’s lips. “Everything good?”

Shiro nodded wordlessly, clenching around Matt and causing his breath to hitch. Matt shifted one of Shiro’s legs, hooking it over his shoulder and sliding in even deeper. Shiro shook with it as Matt slid out so painfully slowly before pressing in again. It wasn’t enough, he needed more.

Shiro reached up, hooking his hand around the back of Matt’s neck and tugging him in for a kiss. Matt pressed him down into the mattress, hips stuttering faster as Shiro sucked on his bottom lip.

Matt shifted slightly, the tip of his dick brushing up against Shiro’s prostate. The air left him in one big whoosh. He'd been aroused for what felt like forever. This was the pay off and it felt so, so good. He heard whimpering, and then realized it was him, too far gone to feel embarrassed over the sounds he was making.

Matt leaned forward, entwining his fingers with Shiro’s left hand and pressing it into the bed above Shiro’s head. “Don’t hold back, I want to hear you.”

And with that he pulled back and slammed back in.

Shiro cried out, leg tightening around Matt’s shoulder as he settled into a fast rhythm. Every thrust sent a jolt of electricity through his veins, leaving him blind with heat. Matt fucked with careful precision, striking Shiro’s prostate with almost every jerk of his hips. It felt so good, setting Shiro’s skin on fire, burning wherever Matt touched him. Filling him up, up, up leaving him a begging, drooling mess and he didn’t want it to stop.

Even while pounding Shiro senseless, Matt never shut up. A constant litany of praise spilled from his lips as he pressed into him hard enough the cheap bed smacked into the wall. He looked amazing, his loose ponytail coming undone, hair pooling over his shoulder. He could see the love in Matt's eyes, echoed in the softness of his expression.

“Fuck, ‘Kashi, you’re so good for me,” he growled, hips snapping forward and Shiro took it, took all of it as Matt’s fingers curled around his cock. “You look so beautiful like this.”

Shiro keened at the ceiling as those nimble fingers jerked him off, slick with Shiro’s pre-come. It was too much, not enough, sending him spiralling into senseless pleasure.

“ _Matt_ ,” Shiro whimpered, voice sounding wrecked as he rolled his hips to meet every thrust.

“Let go, ‘Kashi, come for me.”

His orgasm slammed into him without warning, tearing a silent moan out of his throat as his toes curled. Pleasure surged over him, leaving him gasping as he came _hard_ , harder than he ever had in his life. Matt groaned, pace more erratic as Shiro’s orgasm had him clenching around him. Another few thrusts and Matt was coming too, filling Shiro up and leaving him blissed out and content.

Matt collapsed next to Shiro, still panting heavily as they both stared up at the ceiling.

“God, we should be in porn. Our sex is just that good.”

Shiro laughed, running his hand through his hair to get it out of his face. “I’m not becoming a porn star.”

“With a mouth like yours you’d make millions.”

“My mouth is all yours.”

Matt groaned, rolling over to press a languid kiss to Shiro’s lips. “I’m gonna grab a towel to clean up this mess and the we’re gonna cuddle until we pass out.”

Shiro blinked sleepily as Matt curled up behind him, pulling Shiro closer.

“I’m the big spoon.”

Shiro hummed in agreement, not really caring at that point. All he wanted was Matt and Matt was right there.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to talk to me about Voltron on [Tumblr](http://eilera-chan.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
